


Falling for My Best Friend

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Baking, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Longing, Miraculous Holder Nino Lahiffe, Music, Ninette Ship Week, Ninette Week, Sweet, Sweet Longing, Sweet Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sweet Nino Lahiffe, Text Messages, Turtle Miraculous, Zoo, kwami - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform, ninette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Nino's had a crush on Marinette since forever. At least since the days before Animan. Now, they're a year older and a little wiser, but his crush still remains as strong as ever. He hasn't a clue what to do with that crush, especially when it seems like Marinette might be growing some feelings of her own for him. Can he handle this change in their relationship? He's wanted her for so long, but is he really ready?Over the next seven days, we're celebrating the awesome ship known as Ninette. We'll see the beginnings of their relationship as they grow closer and eventually move into the realm of dating with their feelings and more revealed between them.





	1. Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same storyline as [When He Wasn't Looking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818754/chapters/34290986), which was created for Lukadrien June 2018.

 

He groaned as he heard the final warning bell, racing up the steps of the school and praying his teacher would have some mercy on him. He hated being late. He could count the number of times he’d been late on one hand in the past year.

Ever since he’d gotten that mysterious black box, his life had been turned upside down. His schedule had been full before getting that box. Now, it was practically bursting with new responsibilities and training he’d never thought he’d qualify for. He sometimes wondered if he’d made the right decision in taking on the massive responsibility, but then, Ladybug and Chat Noir had been younger than him when they’d decided to take on their responsibilities. At least this way, he could help them.

In his haste, he didn’t see the petite figure come into his path until he’d barreled into it and sent it careening into the staircase for the upper level.

“Oh, dude, I’m sorry.” He slowed enough to check on the other person. His eyes bulged when he saw Marinette slumped on the stairs, her eyes closed and a small cut on her temple. “Nette?”

He swooped down, dropping his bag next to him, and leaned over to check on her.

“Master, she’s unconscious.” Wayzz floated from his hiding spot to inspect the prone figure of the young woman. “A simple healing spell will awaken her.”

“I can’t do that here. It’s too open.” Nino hated he’d hurt his friend, but he couldn’t risk outing himself when they still haven’t figured out who Hawk Moth was. “Wayzz, hide. We’ll take her to the locker room. I can heal her there.”

Without another word, Wayzz zipped back into his hiding spot, tapping his chosen to let Nino know he was ready.

Disregarding his bag and hers, he pulled her into his arms, taking care as he lifted her and carried her into the locker room. A quick glance told him no one lurked within the room.

Setting her on a long bench, he knelt close and studied her for a brief moment, wishing he hadn’t hurt her even if it hadn’t been on purpose. With a sigh, he raised a hand and held it over the cut and whispered the simple spell that produced a warm glow in his hand. Soon enough, he mended the cut, her face unblemished once again.

Her eyes fluttered open a minute later, blinking several times as she tried to reorient herself.

“Nino, what happened?” She groaned as she tried to sit up, a soft headache building in the temple she’d knocked during the fall.

“You took a fall, banging your head. I’m so sorry, Nette. I didn’t see you.” His head dropped, not wanting to see the condemnation in her eyes should she decide to hate him. He tried to keep his eyes from studying her movements, but they kept straying. He wanted to be sure his spell had worked, nothing more. At least, that’s what he told himself.

Her hand touched his cheek. A soft smile greeted him.

“Sweet Nino, you’re always too hard on yourself. No wonder you and Adrien get along so well. I’m okay, you know? No harm done, right?”

As she spoke, her thumb grazed along his cheekbone, causing his breathing to hitch. He’d thought his crush on her long forgotten, but then, who was he kidding? This was Marinette after all, the sweetest, most headstrong girl he’d ever met. Well, besides Alya, but Alya didn’t make him feel this way. No, this was pure Marinette.

It took him longer than he cared to admit to form words as he met her smile with one of his own, whispering, “Yeah, no harm done.”

He moved to stand, holding out his hand to her. He gulped when she took it without question, wondering how she could do so little and send his heartbeat into overdrive. He didn’t know how he’d ever get over his crush if this kept up. He could only hope he affected her half as much though he didn’t have the nerve to ask.

“Walk you to class?” He tried for some semblance of nonchalance, doubting he succeeded as she quirked a brow at him. Her blue eyes sparkled with some knowledge that he knew would be more dangerous to his sanity if he asked, so he kept his mouth shut.

“I’d like that.” She tucked her hand near his elbow and offered him a sincere smile. “Um, Nino, where’s our stuff?”

He didn’t blush. He never blushed.

Why did his cheeks suddenly feel degrees hotter than they should?

Oh, no, this wasn’t good.

He couldn’t form words if he tried, simply nodding toward the stairs where they’d collided.

After they had their belongings, they hurried toward class, hoping they could sneak in without being noticed by their teacher or fellow classmates.

No such luck as their teacher immediately called them out.

“It’s my fault,” he said, proceeding to explain what happened sans some secret information.

“Fine. Be sure to get the notes you missed. Sit, you two, and don’t disrupt my class again.”

“Yes, ma’am,” they whispered in unison.

Alya, ever curious, sent a knowing wink to Nino after catching his attention, ignoring Marinette for the moment. She would want details about what happened since she knew his deepest secret. Why wouldn’t she after that fateful day at the zoo when they’d been trapped together in that panther cage? She’d want to know every last detail, especially if he’d confessed his feelings to his crush.

He groaned, knowing she’d hound him until she got what she wanted.

A quick glance at Marinette proved she didn’t know anything was wrong, which he couldn’t more grateful for at that moment. He wasn’t ready to reveal that secret to her, at least not yet.

Adrien patted his shoulder as he sank down next to the blond, knowing his friend understood and feeling gratitude for Adrien’s easy acceptance. It helped Adrien was often oblivious to undertones within their group due to his lack of social cues, but the young model was getting better the longer he hung out with them.

He settled into his seat and prepared to pay attention to their teacher when he felt the vibration of his phone, notifying him of a text.

Doing his best to be subtle, he pulled it out, his eyes widening as he caught Marinette’s name flashing on the screen.

**M:** Hey, thanks for taking care of me. You’re too sweet. Cookies after school today?

He dared a peek back at her and nodded, watching the smile on her face grow a few more megawatts, threatening to knock him out of his seat.

Oh, no, what had he just done to himself?


	2. Texting in Class

 

Despite getting in trouble for their late arrival, Marinette didn’t care if she got in trouble for sending the text she’d sent to Nino. She wanted him to know how much she appreciated his kindness despite him being the reason she’d been knocked down and hurt. She knew him well enough to know he couldn’t ever hurt a fly.

She did wonder, however, why her head still ached and how long she’d been out though Nino hadn’t mentioned either to her. She glanced at her friend as he tried to catch up on notes, having already learned from Alya she’d get hers after class. With nothing left to do, Marinette stared at her phone, then glanced at her teacher before coming back to her phone and opening up her texting app once again.

She typed out the message with practiced fingers and hit the send button, working to hide her smile as Nino jumped slightly as his phone buzzed in his pocket.

She knew the moment he read it, too, her eyes glancing every few seconds in his direction, waiting for the blush she knew would appear. Sure enough, the blush flamed a little brighter than she thought, but she didn’t plan on taking back what she’d sent. No, she wanted Nino to know how sweet she thought him to be.

A soft buzzing of her phone alerted her to his response.

 **N:** What are you trying to do to me, Nette?

 **M:** All’s fair, my sweet Nino.

 **N:** Yours? Really? Now, you have my attention.

 **M:** Adrien, give Nino his phone back.

 **N:** Oh, you’re no fun, Mari. Put the poor guy out of his misery already. He’s dying to over here.

Nino punched Adrien, refusing to meet Marinette’s surprised gaze as the blond chuckled in front of her.

What did Adrien mean? Did Nino like her? Really like her? Since when?

 **M:** Nino, you like me?

 **N:** No, Adrien’s just messing around. We’re friends. I’m with Alya, remember?

Marinette glanced at her friend, who’d remained focused on the lesson on the board. She wondered how Alya would feel about all this, hoping she wasn’t messing around with Alya’s happiness. She’d never do that intentionally. Besides, she still had her crush on Adrien, the oblivious nut that he was, though she wondered if those feelings hadn’t started to fade as she grew more comfortable around him. If she had to guess, his attention had started moving elsewhere, particularly a bandmate in the Kitty Section. If it was true, she couldn’t be happier for him and Luka. If not, well, she could still have her fantasies, right?

 **M:** Of course, we’re friends. The best of best friends, silly.

 **N:** Nette, focus on the lesson. :) We don’t need you in more trouble. ;)

 **M:** I wouldn’t be in trouble if you hadn’t bumped into me, Ninny.

 **N:** Ugh, not that name again. Please I beg you.

She hid her phone under the desk as she heard the teacher move toward their desks, hoping her screen had darkened so the older woman wouldn’t notice. She pulled her notebook closer, pretending to take down some notes.

Once their teacher returned to the front, Marinette sent another text to Nino, proclaiming the name Ninny as her new favorite.

He risked a glance at her, sending her a mock glare that caused her to giggle aloud. She did her best to cover it with a cough, sending him an equally mocking glare back. Sticking her tongue out at him, she paused as she noticed the visible movement of his Adam’s apple as he gulped.

Well, maybe he wasn’t as immune to her as he proclaimed. She could work with this, working to hide the devilish grin forming over her lips as she sent him another text.

Nino’s hand shot into the air, waving a little to gain the teacher’s attention and asking to be excused.

“What’s going on with him?” Alya leaned close to ask.

Marinette didn’t know what to say as she realized she’d played dirty with her best friend’s boyfriend. She put her phone away then, not wanting to play the game any longer as Nino reappeared a few minutes later, looking a little better than before.

“Hey, M, can we talk after school today?” Alya asked as she gathered her belongings after the bell sounded. “It’s about Nino and me.”

“Yeah, sure, meet me at my parents’ bakery.”

 

00000

 

Nino held onto Adrien’s arm as the two ladies passed them, both sets glancing his way as he tried to understand the texts Marinette had sent him. He didn’t want to read what wasn’t there, but he couldn’t help the hope building within his chest, threatening to suffocate him.

“Hey, man, it’ll be alright. Alya will set Mari straight about you guys and then, you’ll be cleared for take-off as they say.” Adrien didn’t mind Nino’s grip on him though he did mind that he couldn’t move from his seat as he wanted to get to class before he got another demerit for tardiness. He couldn’t keep racking those up much longer without his father being notified.

Nino allowed Adrien to shake him loose though he remained practically glued to his friend, hoping to keep the buffer between him and Marinette for a bit longer.

Her last text had nearly killed him with the suggestions and images it’d given him. He knew she’d seen the way her poked-out tongue affected him, but he hadn’t expected her to text him about it. No, his sweet Nette had certainly gotten more brazen in the past couple of years, no longer the shy girl he’d once known.

As he glanced down at his phone, he jumped a bit, seeing her name lighting up the screen. Unsure whether he should answer or not, he surrendered it to Adrien, who merely looked at him with the same smirk he’d had since Nino and Marinette walked in late.

“Just read it, dude. Tell me if I should be worried or not.” Nino closed his eyes, not trusting Adrien to keep his expression neutral as he read whatever Nette had sent him.

He heard a deep chuckle escape the blond, his eye peeking open.

“Oh, man, you’re in so much trouble. Mari’s got her eye on you.” Adrien gave Nino his phone back, moving toward their next class, still chuckling every so often.

Not wanting to read it but unable to help himself, he unlocked his phone and opened the app, a loud shout of disbelief erupting as he chased Adrien into the classroom, the blond laughing harder at Nino’s reaction.

 **M:** Hey, raincheck on the cookies? A wants to talk after class. I’ll bring some tomorrow. Promise.

At least, he’d live another day, or at least, he hoped.


	3. Discordant Music

 

 **M:** You could’ve told me. I get Alya’s reasons. Why hide it from me, Ninny? Did I do something?

Nino stared at the text she’d sent not long after he’d gotten home. He’d known deep down she wouldn’t wait to confront him. He just wished they could do it in person. At least then, he could gauge her reaction to his confession.

With a sigh, he opened the app and sent her one back.

 **N:** Can we meet up?

 **M:** Are you going to tell me the truth?                   

 **N:** Yes, no more secrets.

“Master, is that a good idea?” Wayzz asked as he read the message over Nino’s shoulder. “Shouldn’t you keep a few secrets for both your sakes?”

“I know you’re right, but she’ll figure it out sooner rather than later. She’s Ladybug. She’s more than capable of discovering all my secrets.” Nino’s hand ran over his face, knocking his glasses off in his distracted state. He stooped to pick them up when he heard the chime of his phone.

 **M:** Fifteen minutes. The park across from the school.

“Come on, Wayzz. We better not be late.” Grabbing his bag and checking his headphones, he hurried out of his room. He called out to his mother on his way, promising he’d be home within the hour.

He arrived at the park a few minutes later, having jogged most of the way. He knew better than to keep an upset Nette waiting on him. She’d only grow madder by the second, which reduced his chances of fixing the mistake he’d made with his secrets.

Marinette sat on a bench, her hands tightly gripping her phone as she watched the blank screen.

He’d never seen her quite like that before, worrying he’d done way more harm than he ever intended.

Without waiting for her to notice him, he dropped beside her.

“I’m sorry, Nette.”

His hand hovered near hers, afraid she’d reject his touch if he tried but wanting to comfort her. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d held when her hand took his in a fierce grip.

“Why?” Her gaze met his briefly before falling back to her lap. “Adrien knew but not me.”

“I don’t know.” He pulled his trademark cap down low, hoping to hide the despondent look he feared showed in his eyes if she looked. “I guess it was easier to keep up the charade. I felt safe in it more than Alya after a while. I could keep myself in check around you, not look like a total loser.”

“So, do you have feelings for me?”

“God, Nette, you’re almost as blind as Adrien sometimes. Yeah, I’ve had the biggest crush on you since last year. You’re all I think about most days. Even with everything that’s been going on, you’re still the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing before I fall asleep.” He stood and paced alongside the bench where she continued to sit, not speaking or moving.

He didn’t dare look at her for fear he’d see her preparing some form of rejection. After all, she’d made it fairly plain the past year her heart belonged to Adrien. At least, she did. Lately though, he didn’t know when, but something had changed. She didn’t look at Adrien with as much admiration and lovesick stammering. She’d calmed around the blond model and had formed a decent friendship with him.

Her hand on his wrist stopped him, his gaze dropping to where she touched him and freezing. Her fingers grazed his bracelet, his Miraculous. Would she notice it? Would she recognize it as Master Fu’s? His breath caught as he waited for her reaction, wondering if he could handle her questions or condemnation. He was sure he wasn’t ready for either.

She stared at it for far longer than he liked, but he didn’t dare move.

“So, have you and Wayzz been getting along? I know he was quite fond of Master Fu.” Her words had him collapsing next to her.

“You’re okay with this?” He gestured at the bracelet, even as he felt Wayzz wiggle in his pocket, trying to get out.

She looked up at him and searched his gaze for several moments before she managed to nod.

“Master Fu had been looking for a successor. I didn’t know he found one though.” She continued to study him, her gaze roving over him and heating his blood despite their calm appraisal. With a smile, she said, “I think he did well in choosing you.”

“Well, he certainly knew what he was doing when he picked you, LB.” He leaned closer as her eyes widened at his reveal. He chuckled, knowing he caught her off-guard. “So, since there are no more secrets, I was wondering something.”

“Yeah?” She inched a bit closer, an expectant excitement in her eyes.

“Would you like …”

He never got the chance to finish as loud music blared from down the street, followed by several screams of terror as pedestrians hurried from the danger the music imposed.

Nino muttered about inconvenient timing and supervillains as he hurried toward a secluded alley with Marinette hot on his heels.

As they called on their transformations, Marinette looked at him for a moment, her hand stilling him as it rested on his arm. “Ninny, I want the ending to that question later, okay?”

He grinned, nodding. “Yeah, okay.”

“Come on. Chat shouldn’t be far behind. Have you met him yet?”

“No, I can’t say I’ve had the pleasure,” Nino said, hopping onto his hoverboard and following behind Marinette as she swung toward the awaiting akumatized villain and the obnoxious music coming from it. He almost wondered what she’d say if she knew her partner and crush were one and the same. He had the sincerest belief she didn’t, sensing he’d never stand a chance if she did.


	4. A Miraculous Evening

 

“Okay, we need to memo Hawk Moth and tell him no more music akumas. Seriously, what was he thinking? XY? Really?” Chat sank down next to Ladybug, knowing their time would soon end.

Marinette couldn’t help the tired smile she sent him as she silently agreed with his assessment. “At least Guitar Villain had good music. I don’t know why people like XY so much.”

Chat chuckled, his gaze soon traveling to the new player on their team. A speculative gleam entered his vision, which caused Marinette to worry a bit about his motives, knowing Chat could be quite the prankster when he felt frisky enough.

“Hey, Shelly, what about you? Have an opinion on the musical akumas we’ve been experiencing?”

She dared a peek at Nino as he worked to hide his irritation at the nickname Chat had given him. She had to admit his shell-shaped shield didn’t help, but she also liked the nickname as it suited him despite his chosen name of Carapace. She wondered if he’d let her get away with Shelly in the future as long as Chat wasn’t around to hear it, of course.

“Well, Whiskers, you haven’t heard anything until you’ve heard the beats I’ve created.” Nino smirked at Chat, his smile too wide as he waited for Chat’s retort at the nickname he’d come up with in retaliation for Shelly.

“Hmm, I have a DJ friend, who’s pretty good. Maybe you two should battle it out and let us decide sometime. I’m sure he’ll wipe the floor with you.” Chat’s own grin widened, believing he’d bested the turtle hero.

A warning beep from her earrings had Marinette standing, glancing around to send her yo-yo flying as the other two continued to bicker.

“Well, it’s time I bug out. See ya, guys.”

She didn’t wait around for them to answer, sensing they’d go at it until Chat had to leave. Curiously, she hadn’t heard a warning come from Nino’s bracelet. She’d have to ask him about it the next chance she got.

She landed on her balcony a few minutes later, feeling her transformation wash away and catching Tikki with soft hands. She didn’t feel the need to speak as she dropped into her room and set Tikki on her favorite pillow, offering her some cookies from the stash she’d created in a desk drawer.

A tapping at her window caught her attention.

Rather than a black-clad figure with glowing green eyes, she found herself staring at a green-shrouded guy with golden eyes that seemed wiser beyond their years as he offered her a tentative smile.

Pushing open her window, she held him off with a question.

“You and Chat finally get tired?”

“I would’ve been here sooner, but he didn’t exactly stop until his final warning beep. I don’t think he cares for me too much.” Nino inched a little closer, dropping his voice. “May I come in? I’d rather not draw attention outside your window.”

She stepped back, walking toward her desk chair and dropping into it.

He didn’t move from inside her window, almost as if she held some power to hurt him. His gaze wouldn’t meet hers, either, which saddened her, she realized. She wanted to see his eyes. They had a glow about them that she’d come to enjoy seeing whenever he smiled.

She needed to make him smile again. She wanted her friend back.

“Chat might be a possessive cat, but he’s a good guy. He wasn’t exactly happy with Master Fu when we kept some things from him. I can’t blame him though. I don’t like secrets either.” The words came out without much thought, cringing at the way it sounded. A glance at Nino showed they’d done much the same with him. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that. I’m not angry with you. Well, not anymore. I think it’s just been a long day.”

“You’re right. I’ll go. Get some rest, Nette. I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

He moved toward the window, planning to make a quick escape, but she didn’t want that.

Oh, how did she keep bungling this?

She wanted him to stay and talk, maybe hang out a bit since they hadn’t done much of that in recent months, not alone anyway.

“Nino.”

He paused, his hands on the windowsill. “Yeah?”

“Please stay.” She gestured toward her chaise, hoping he wouldn’t leave. Thinking quickly, she added, “You never did finish your earlier question. I’d really like to know what you planned on asking me.”

When he didn’t move either way, she worried she’d pushed too far. She certainly hadn’t meant to put him on the spot, but then, he’d done a small number on her and her guilt lately. She’d never thought she’d be flirting with her best friend, especially when she’d thought he was dating her other best friend. Oh, he’d made her life a little more complicated than it needed to be.

Standing, she moved closer to him until she could reach out and touch him. She smiled when she caught the slight jump he’d given at her touch, reminding him he wasn’t alone.

“Come on, Ninny. What were you going to ask me?”

She watched him closely, her smile growing as she caught the visible gulp he took. His Adam’s apple bobbing much the same way it had in class earlier that day.

Had it only been that morning when he’d knocked her down and helped her back up? Had it only been that morning when she’d started flirting with him as if Adrien no longer held her attention or her heart?

“Ask me. Please, Ninny?”

He stared at her though she wasn’t sure what he saw.

When he smiled though, she felt a fluttering in her stomach she hadn’t felt in a few months, not since she realized her attraction to Adrien had begun to wane.

In a quiet voice, he asked, “Would you join me at the zoo tomorrow? There’s something I want to show you.”

Without hesitation, she nodded.

“Night, Nette.”

He leaped out her window, landing on his hoverboard shield. He turned back at her and offered her a single wave before taking off into the darkening sky.

“Night, Ninny,” she whispered, closing the window and heading toward her bathroom to ready for bed.


	5. A Zoo Date

 

Dampness grew on his palms as he waited for Marinette to show up.

He wanted to bolt as he considered what might happen if he actually pulled this off. He’d tried about a year before, and it hadn’t gone the way he’d expected. Granted, he’d gotten a fake girlfriend, which suited him fine as he’d learned his crush on Marinette wouldn’t be returned even if he’d wanted her to. No, she had a crush on someone else though Alya had refused to say who.

After a bit though, Alya didn’t need to as he realized Marinette had a full-blown crush on his best friend. He couldn’t compete with a model, especially when that model was also his best friend. No, he’d step aside and hope Adrien would notice her and make her happy. She deserved to be happy.

Alas, a year later, Adrien remained too clueless for his own good, ignoring the adoration Marinette once shown the blond.

Now, it was Nino’s turn again, having seen the way she’d stopped looking at Adrien with that glowing adoration in recent months.

She’d even hinted the previous evening she might be open to something with him, so he couldn’t screw it up. Not this time. The stakes were a lot higher this time.

“Master, you should calm down. You’re way too stressed out,” Wayzz whispered from his hiding spot.

“Why would I be stressed? It’s not like I’m about to tell one of my best friends that I’m in love with her. It’s not like I’m not about to change the course of our friendship by asking her to be my girlfriend. No, I’m not nervous, Wayzz; I’m terrified.” He shuffled his feet as his gaze swept through the crowd for any sign of Marinette.

“Master, I’m sure you’ll do fine if you relax. Take a deep breath and just tell her how you feel.”

“If only it were that easy. You’ve seen her. She’s freaking amazing. Ladybug or not, she’s the strongest girl I know. What if I can’t measure up to her?” His golden gaze met the wise kwami’s with a worried expression.

“You are the Guardian, sir. You have more strength than you think.”

“Well said, Wayzz. He can be too hard on himself sometimes,” Marinette said from behind them, a soft smile gracing her features.

Nino jumped at the sound of her voice, spinning around and facing her with a nervous chuckle. His hand came up to lower his hat over his eyes, unwilling to show her too much vulnerability.

She stopped him with a soft grip on his wrist, leaning in close enough so she could peek under the brim and widen her smile as she met his gaze.

“Hey, Ninny.”

“Nette, you shouldn’t eavesdrop on a guy’s private conversation. You never know what you might hear.” He tried his best to glare at her, but the glare fell far short of its intended purpose. He doubted she was the least bit intimidated as she moved a tiny bit closer and blinked up at him, her smile becoming a smirk.

“Oh, like overhearing how he might be planning on confessing his feelings? Or overhearing how amazing he thinks she is in or out of her mask? Is that what you mean?”

“Yeah, like that.” He gulped as he felt her hand on his chest, just over his heart. He knew she could feel how fast it beat, something it only did whenever she got near, especially lately.

“Would it help if maybe she also had the same feelings and maybe wanted to confess them, too? Maybe she thinks he’s just as wonderful?”

Her hand didn’t leave its place though he could feel her moving a tiny bit closer, almost flush against him as she spoke.

“I guess that would be okay then, but she’d have to mean it. I mean, really mean it, Nette. A guy’s heart is a pretty weak muscle at times. He wouldn’t be able to survive having it broken if she didn’t mean it.”

“Well, then, Ninny, it’s a good thing I mean it, right?” She leaned on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek as close to his lips as she dared. When she moved away, she wore a soft smile, asking, “So, what did you want to show me at the zoo this time?”

“What?” He couldn’t wrap his mind around her question. His mind kept replaying the soft kiss she’d given him. His hand rose to touch the area, finding a ghost of warmth still there. She’d kissed him. Not a real kiss as he’d often imagined sharing with her, but a kiss nonetheless. It wasn’t a friend kiss, either. It was something in-between, something promising.

“You asked me to the zoo, remember? What exhibit did you want to show me this time? Last year, it was the panther, right?”

He caught the amused sparkle in her eyes as she waited for his answer. He didn’t know if he’d ever get an equal footing with her, but he’d be damned if he let her keep the upper hand. He just needed to find a way to unsettle her (in a good way, he added).

“Oh, yeah, right.” He glanced around before coming back to meet her gaze, his own amusement growing. At last, he whispered, “I got nothing. I just wanted you here, so I could ask you out the right way this time.”

“You’re too funny, but oh, so sweet.” She waited several moments as silence enveloped them before she asked, “So, are you going to ask me?”

He chuckled. “I thought I did.”

“Oh, you’re getting to be a bit hopeless.”

“I hang out with Adrien too much.” He took a deep breath. “Marinette, would you go out with me on a real date?”

“Why, Ninny, I thought you’d never ask.”


	6. First Kiss

 

Hearing Nino ask her out had been the biggest highlight of her day. Walking through the zoo together, her hand in his, had to be a close second. She couldn’t quite hide the smile teasing at her lips as she considered the happy bubble surrounding them. She hoped it lasted forever.

“Oh, isn’t she beautiful.” She moved closer to the enclosure where the panther lounged on a short limb, overlooking the passersby with some nonchalance. “I wish we’d gotten to see her last year.”

Nino’s hand clasped her as he came to stand next to her, inspecting the panther with her or so she thought.

A glance told her his eyes rested firmly on her, a smile gracing his features as he studied her.

“Something on your mind, Ninny?” Marinette dared to meet his golden gaze, her eyes slightly amused.

His cheeks reddened as he ducked his face, hiding behind his cap. He mumbled something to low for her to hear.

She leaned in closer to him, trying to recapture his attention which he stoutly refused to give her for several moments.

“Nino Lahiffe.” She stamped her foot for good measure, gaining his full attention at her show of temper. She waited to ensure she had her temper in check, her mouth curving into a smile as she sweetly asked, “Please repeat what you said.”

He gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing and his golden eyes darkening. They dropped to her lips for a second before coming back to meet her gaze.

“I wondered what it’d be like to kiss you.”

Her cheeks flushed this time, and her eyes widened in surprise. A soft gasp escaped as the mental image flashed through her mind, realizing she wanted to know as well.

“I know it’s too soon. I won’t push, Nette, but I would like to kiss you soon.” He made a move to turn from her but stopped when her hand gripped his shirt.

Before she could lose her nerve, she moved the tiniest bit closer, narrowing the gap between them. She rose on her toes, her gaze never leaving his as she worked to meet him halfway.

“Care to find out?” she asked, her would-be smirk fading fast as she wanted the kiss to happen as much as he did.

He remained still so long she feared he’d changed his mind, her feet lowering back to the ground and her eyes falling with them.

He surprised her when one hand cupped her cheek as the other wrapped around her waist, his body closing the distance between them. His eyes slid over her face, memorizing it before his lips met hers, brushing over them with the softest touch she’d ever expected.

The kiss lasted a full five seconds before he began to pull away.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and brought him back, her lips moving over his.

 _Oh, they should have done this sooner_ , she thought as she bit back a soft moan of pleasure. She couldn’t quite believe Nino’s lips were on hers. She’d imagined Adrien’s for over a year, but she doubted they’d ever feel like Nino’s.

Forcing her thoughts back on the moment, she allowed Nino to set the pace, forgetting where they were until several young giggles pulled them apart.

Sure enough, a small group of young children stood nearby, watching and pointing at the two teenagers as they made out in front of the panther exhibit. Their parents soon shooed them away, staring disapprovingly at Marinette and Nino for such public displays of affection.

Stifling a blush, Marinette turned to Nino and whispered, “Well, on that note, how about we find somewhere better to continue this?”

As the implication hit her, she quickly blurted, “I meant kissing. Just kissing.”

Nino chuckled as her blush came out full force, staining her cheeks, neck, and even the tips of her ears. “I knew what you meant, Nette. You’re very cute when you’re flustered, you know that?”

He took her hand and led her toward the zoo’s exit, intent on walking her home.

As they passed through the bakery’s door several minutes later, she turned to face him and asked, “Do you have plans for today?”

“No, I’m pretty much free until dinner. Why?”

“Are you up for some baking?”

“Hmm, Nette in a cute apron with flour in her hair and smeared on her cheek.” His finger tapped on his chin as he considered the mental image he conjured. A smile graced his features as he leaned close to whisper, “Sounds like a perfect way to spend an afternoon with you.”

She nudged him, a smiling appearing even as a new blush spread across her cheeks. “Flatterer.”


	7. Promises while Baking

 

After an hour in the bakery, Nino glanced around, a chuckle escaping as he took in the mess surrounding them.

“You know, Nette, I didn’t quite picture this when you mentioned baking earlier.” He did his best to brush the flour from his clothes, smearing some icing in the process. He hoped his mother didn’t yell at him too much when she saw the mess he’d made of his clothes.

“Yeah, we kinda did.” She glanced around, giggling at the mess before turning back to him. “At least, we’ll have plenty of goodies for our friends and family. Nette and Ninny originals.”

Her soft smile warmed his heart, weakening him more than anything else might have. Coming to stand next to her, he took in the few dozen cupcakes they’d made, smiling at her perfect ones as they stood proud next to his honest attempts.

“I like that. Nette and Ninny. It has a nice ring to it.” He leaned close, his chin resting on her petite shoulder as his arms wrapped around her waist. “So, should we box them up or share them now? I can make a few calls if you’d like.”

She seemed to consider his question as she picked up one of his creations, her finger swiping at a misplaced strip of icing. His gaze followed her finger as it came to her pretty little mouth and her tongue darted out to lick the icing from it.

He groaned, hiding his face in her shoulder as though it would erase the image from his brain.

“You okay? We can wait if you’re not feeling well.” She turned in his arms to look at him, her face wrinkled with concern. As she moved, he lifted to his full height so as to protect his head from being knocked by her shoulder.

“You make me want to kiss you and never stop,” he whispered, his arms locking her against his chest. His gaze met hers as he offered her a sweet smile, a soft rosy tint staining his cheeks.

She giggled. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Oh, geez, Nette, what am I going to do with you?” He leaned down, closing the distance between them until his lips grazed hers. Tasting the icing she’d just sampled, he deepened the kiss, nibbling and licking along her bottom lip until he couldn’t taste the icing but Marinette instead.

When they finally pulled away, she smiled up at him, her eyes slightly glazed with desire and whispered, “You’re gonna be a bad habit, aren’t you, Ninny?”

A devilish grin spread over his face as he leaned in again, whispering, “Only for you,” then proceeded to kiss her again.

Their cupcakes remained on the counter forgotten for some time after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
